Left Unsaid
by leafgreenlove
Summary: HIATUS. AU. After a tragic death, Misty awakens to find herself in a realm of spirits. There, she meets Leaf, Gary, Drew, Reggie, and others — including an oddly-familiar Ash. On top of finding peace of mind to move on, the spirits must team of with some of the living to stop the realm from being destroyed by an unknown force; or they may disappear forever. PS, LGS, IS, CS.


**Hello, reader! :D ****So this story is inspired by Angel Beats! so there will probably be a few similarities. :3 It's taken me forever to finally get this uploaded, I know. -_-' **

**Not much to say at this point...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

There wasn't really any pain.

I felt like I was falling for what seemed like a long time. It was strange; I wasn't sure if I was falling downwards or up…maybe I was suspended in midair? No…well…I couldn't tell. I wasn't even sure what I was surrounded by. It wasn't lightness or even darkness; it was something indescribable.

What was this strange feeling?

More importantly, just where exactly was I?

* * *

A delicate hand gently shook the redheaded girl lying on the ground. They were in the midst of a grassy field where a slight wind blew. The atmosphere above the two was a pretty light blue although a sun and clouds were lacking from the scene.

The hand retreated back to a girl with long brown hair that reached the small of her back. She folded her arms and pursed her lips in contemplation.

_When is she gonna wake up? _she wondered in her thoughts. Her lips formed a hopeful smile. _I'm sure she will soon. I'm just so excited! Someone new came today, and a girl, at that!_

The lying redhead finally started to stir, causing the brunette's eyes to light up in delight. She eagerly waited for her eyes to open, hovering over the girl just a bit too closely. When the dazed turquoise eyes did open, they widened in alarm at the unfamiliar face staring attentively at them.

"Hi-ya!" the brunette cheerfully greeted, her forest green eyes filled with excitement. "So what's your name?"

The redhead, still in somewhat of a daze, groggily responded, "Misty…Misty Waterflower."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Leaf Green. Welcome to the Spirit Realm," the girl brightly said.

The half-awake Misty smiled tiredly. "Nice to meet you, too," she mumbled. She rose into a sitting position with Leaf still kneeling beside her. Leaf extended her right arm, offering a polite handshake. Misty reached out to return the friendly gesture, but found that she was grabbing at nothing.

Her eyes enlarged in terror, finally taking in what that girl had just told her. This was the "Spirit Realm" or whatever she had called it. It was a place for spirits; a place for the _dead_ – at least that was what she registered. This had to be a dream. No…passing through her momentarily transparent hand had felt so real. Her own hand still felt slightly chilled from the interaction.

Leaf had only looked slightly surprised and then annoyed. She placed her hands on her hips and shook her head in frustration. "Sorry about that, Misty," she apologized with a sigh. "I didn't mean to freak you out since you're a newcomer and all. There have been some glitches like this here lately."

Glitches? What the hell was she talking about? This was the stupidest joke ever…

"G-glitches?" the redhead choked out. She paused frantically for a minute before shaking her head angrily. "I don't know what you're trying to pull, but just get me out of here already! I'm NOT dead! Who set this up?"

Leaf perked an eyebrow. "You have to be dead to be here. And as to who set this up; wouldn't we all like to know," she chuckled dryly.

A flood of emotions rushed through her. Anger, confusion, fear; they all ran wild inside of her already spinning head. She had to get out of this…this…wherever she was. "You don't make any sense!" Misty screamed in panic. She scrambled to get up, turned in the opposite direction of Leaf and sprinted as fast as her legs could carry her.

Leaf only crossed her arms. "Dammit," she mumbled. "If only I would've run track or something in life. That girl's too fast for me to catch up to her."

After watching Misty's figure disappear completely into the distance, the brunette decided that she would be off to the meeting house to report the new arrival. She stood up and a hand was placed on her shoulder just at that moment, although it ended up just falling through, sinking through her briefly transparent body. She took a few steps away before turning around and facing the intruder.

"Gary!" she screeched. "Don't do that, you know it feels weird!" Her brows furrowed in irritation.

Said male scratched his head of auburn spikes sheepishly. "My bad, I didn't know the Realm was being glitchy again." Leaf huffed. "Anyways," He smirked, "I told you that you should leave the girl newbies to me," he said suggestively, watching after the redhead in the distance.

Leaf rewarded his perverted behavior with a loud smack across the face.

"OW!" he yelped.

"Cool," Leaf commented. "Looks like the glitches stopped for now." She smirked in victory.

"Yeah, great timing," he muttered, voice dripping with sarcasm. There was a small moment of silence. "You know, now it's possible for us to make out."

"Oh, Gary," she murmured in distaste, "in your nonexistent dreams."

Gary just sighed heavily in brief defeat. He stretched his arms back nonchalantly behind his head while gazing off in the direction of the redhead. "Who is she anyways?" he questioned. "When you radioed in to Ash, he sounded like he really wanted to see her."

"Ash is at the meeting house?" Leaf absently restated. "I didn't think that's where his shift was today…"

"Barely anyone follows their shift assignments around here, Leafy. You just aren't holding the fort down well anymore," Gary snickered.

Leaf scowled. "Screw you, Gary. Maybe if you actually pitched in a bit and laid off on the flirting then we'd get something done around here. Find something out about those glitches, even." Arms crossed, she finally started off for the meeting house. The brunet boy trailed behind her, further pestering her about that date which she had promised he would never get.

* * *

Misty just kept running. Her thoughts and emotions were still frantically galloping around in her head. She felt like a bag of overheated popcorn about to pop. And she might have, if it wasn't for her face-planting into someone's back whist not paying attention.

"Hm?" the boy turned around slowly. His chartreuse hair matched the strands of soft grass that Misty now was laying in. She rubbed her backside in pain as he glanced down at her. "Oh, are you a newbie?" he questioned.

"Um…" Misty wasn't sure how to respond to that. "I…guess so?" she said while getting back onto her feet. He never offered any help, just stood there playing with some random scarlet flower in his hand.

The boy mysteriously reached into his left pant pocket and took out a small sheet of paper. Upon closer examination, she noticed it was a notecard. Wait, _why_ did he have a notecard?

"Eh hem," he cleared his throat as if preparing for a speech. "Congratulations, since you're here, that means you aren't a completely cynical, evil person. I'm Drew and you're sitting-" He took another glance at Misty's upright position before correcting himself. "I mean, standing, in the meadow of a spirit realm. It doesn't look like much, but it's better than hell, we've heard."

Nice introduction.

She made no nods of confirmation or murmurs of "okay". Misty just continued to stare confusedly at the boy – Drew – for a few seconds.

"Not a bright one, are we?" Drew muttered. "Like someone I know…"

_Oh hell no. _Misty mentally thought. _Where is something I can hit this guy with? Like a mallet. Is there a mallet around here?_

Drew opened and closed his lime eyes after a moment of thought and then ran a hand lazily through glossy hair. "Okay, well I guess I'll take you to the meeting house. Ash and Reggie are there, I can make them explain."

Misty opened her mouth in protest, but he had already casually latched onto her arm and was dragging her off in another direction. "_Excuse _you," she finally snapped. "Who says that I even want to go to this _meeting house_?"

Drew shrugged. "Well it's better than running around aimlessly and crashing into people's backs, right?"

Well, he had her there.

Misty reluctantly agreed. She started to walk on her own, though her mind was still wandering with processing all of this. It was so overwhelming. All she could remember was falling and then meeting these weirdos in this grassy meadow.

Then, suddenly, she heard and saw the name "_Ash_" flashing in her mind.

Who was he? Did she know him or something? No…now she remembered. Drew had mentioned someone named Ash. But then why was this name so significant to her?

* * *

"ASH KETCHUM!" Leaf shouted as she burst through two large wooden doors. A young man across the room with messy raven hair nearly fell of his chair in surprise. He made eye contact with her and sheepishly started to set down a toy action figure in his hands as she glowered.

As the brunette strolled in furiously, dead set on giving Ash a long lecture on honoring his shifts, Gary preceded her with hands dug into his pockets. He made his way over to a couch covered in blue fabric and flopped down on it to enjoy the show.

In a mahogany desk somewhat nearby, there was a guy with purple hair and deep eyes staring out a window. He was talking under his breath and rubbing his temples. _Talking to his brother again, _Gary noted before turning his attention back Leaf's way. A younger boy with dark green hair and glasses had also been playing with the figurines with Ash, but once Leaf stormed in, he had cleverly made an escape.

"But, Leaf—" Ash whined.

Leaf cut him off with the raising of her hand. "Nope, no buts, Ash. Now get out of here. I'm making you do community service as punishment."

"But—"

"What did I say about buts, Ash?" Leaf interjected.

"You said no buts," he reminded, brows knitted together over warm chocolate eyes. "But still, Leaf, I don't see how I'm supposed to do this 'community service' thing now."

Leaf shrugged. "Just go pick up litter in town or something."

Ash frowned with a pout. "Why would there be litter? We're ghosts. It's not like we eat or anything."

"Yes, but there's still litter, I'm sure," Leaf insisted, a little less confidently.

Gary nodded in agreement, watching the whole charade. "Yep. There are still littering assholes even in the afterlife, Ashy-boy."

"And there are still annoying playboys, too…" Leaf murmured.

"Ouch. That hurt, Leafy."

"Shhhhh!" the man at the mahogany desk piped up. He adjusted his low ponytail slightly before returning to deeply focusing on whatever it was he was concentrated on.

Leaf furrowed her eyebrows. "He really needs to talk to his brother somewhere else." Gary bobbed his head in agreement. "Now, you. Out. Go find some litter or something, okay?" The brunette shoved Ash by the shoulders from behind. He stumbled out of the double doors through which Leaf pushed him but obeyed her orders nonetheless.

"A Leaf's work is never done," Gary commented with a smirk as the brunette wiped some nonexistent perspiration off of her forehead. She nodded exasperatedly in accord.

Leaf eventually settled for taking up a seat next to Gary on the couch. "I was going to tell Reggie about that Misty girl, but I suppose now isn't the time," she shared.

Gary smiled softly. "He really misses him, still. I wonder what it would've been like to have a real family like that."

Leaf mimicked his lips. "Yeah…"

The two double doors swung open again. "Everyone, I found a newbie," Drew announced as he barged in. Leaf's eyebrows perked up in surprise as Misty followed him into the room.

"Misty!" Leaf beamed. Another female around this madhouse always enticed Leaf's mind. The redhead, polite by nature, forced a soft smile back to her. Leaf frowned, seeing that she was still greatly troubled by this new world.

"Yeah, so someone else needs to explain things to her. My way didn't work out, somehow." Drew flicked a strand of his hair. Leaf rolled her eyes at him.

"Did you use the notecards again, man?" Gary deadpanned. Drew nodded nonchalantly. Gary face-palmed. "That's not how you attract a lady."

Then it was Leaf's turn for her hand to meet her face. Boys will be boys, she supposed.

"Whatever," said Drew. "Anyway, Leaf, could you go through the whole explaining process thing to her? You're better at it anyways."

Leaf nodded and glanced over to Misty. The poor girl was evidently scared and confused, who wouldn't be? Leaf and everyone else there understood the feeling very well.

Leaf scooted over a little on the sofa and padded the seat next to her. Her eyes were gentle and she tried to act as welcoming as possible, which got through to Misty. She willingly walked across the wooden floorboards and made her way over to the two brunettes on the furniture. The grasshead pulled up a chair in preparation for the explaining session.

"Okay," Leaf took a deep breath, "so first of all, this place that we are in right now is what we call a spirit realm." Leaf paused, letting it sink in. Misty slowly nodded. She wasn't exactly sure that she believed the words that she spoke, but Leaf continued. "In this dimension, some spirits of people who died on Earth gather here. We speculate that this is an extra step before Heaven, if you end up there, but no one knows for sure, of course."

Gary raised his hand like a student in class and Leaf reluctantly 'called on him' with half-lidded eyes. "Question: what if you die in outer space?"

"Screw you, Gary," Leaf deadpanned. "Anyways," she turned back to Misty with a more cheerful expression. "We're sure that not _everyone _who dies ends up here only. We think that there are other dimensions of spirit realms like this one, too, but we aren't sure."

"Pfft, what _are _we sure of?" Drew commented dryly.

Leaf opened her mouth and then closed it. She had him there.

Interrupting the small meeting, a brief couple of knocks sounded against the doors. All eyes averted that way. They doors swung open at that moment, revealing the young man with messy raven hair. He was about to speak but ended up just opening and closing his mouth, eyes locked with Misty's.

"You…" he murmured, chocolate eyes lit up.

* * *

**Muahahaha I'm just _trying _to confuse you people, aren't I? :D**

**Well more shall be explained in the next chappy, worry not. Didn't want to make this chapter uber confusing, you know? :3**

**Review ;)**


End file.
